harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Telephone box
Content Hi, was wondering, is it because the object "telephone booth" (seemingly none magical ones?) has three different appearances/mentions, that's why the article is the way it is, while also including the "British Ministry of Magic visitors' entrance" part? To be honest, I was actually looking for the specific entrance, and this article was the closest thing I found, because it's this or British Ministry of Magic Headquarters#Entrances to the Headquarters; if there's a specific article, I haven't found it. I'm asking this, because, I'm wondering why French Ministry of Magic Wallace fountain, the "French Ministry of Magic visitors' entrance", has its own article when the British one doesn't. And the only thing I can think of so far is that "telephone booth" apparently has other history whereas "Wallace fountain" hasn't as of now? If not, should the British Ministry of Magic visitors' entrance has its own article, albeit most likely being really short? (Or again, if there is already one, please point me to it, thanks!) --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:31, October 10, 2018 (UTC) :Also just realized, apparently someone did try to make a separate article: Minstry of Magic Visitors Entrance, but it got changed to a redirect to this article instead. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:35, October 10, 2018 (UTC) ::My wish is fulfilled as someone created Whitehall telephone box; the redirect is changed to link there accordingly. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 16:35, December 22, 2019 (UTC) Article name Somewhat related to the section above; if not deemed necessary to separate, just wondering, how was it decided that this article is titled "telephone booth" instead of "telephone box"? I checked my UK ebook copies of COS and OOTP, both of them used telephone box, as in, even in the top quote used on the article, it's "telephone box." Does anyone has the physical UK copies to check? --Sammm✦✧(talk) 05:42, January 18, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, it is referred to as a telephone box. I don't know where telephone boxes are mentioned in CoS, but in OotP it was referred to as both telephone box and telephone-box. [[User:ThanatodoraSage|'민태준' - '슈가']] (Inconvenience me here!) 12:46, January 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Bumping, since no one chipped in, can it be assumed that this article should actually be titled as "telephone box"? I will be renaming it if I don't get an answer by next January, because that'd mark the above response for a year. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 14:33, December 22, 2019 (UTC) : Yes, it should be telephone box. I have checked my UK copies too, and that's what it says. And for what's it's worth, I'm English and I have never known anyone to ever call it a telephone "booth". It has always been a "box", or we shorten it to a "phone box". A "booth" is an American and Canadian phrase for it. : Wikipedia further says this: "In the United States and in some parts of Canada, "telephone booth" (or "phone booth") is the commonly used term for the structure, while in the Commonwealth of Nations (particularly the United Kingdom and Australia and most of Canada), it is a "telephone box" (or "phone box")". - Kates39 (talk) 16:11, December 22, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks for the input! Went renaming the page. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 16:35, December 22, 2019 (UTC)